footyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Judd
''Chris Judd is one of the most best players in carlton and has many fans!!!! He has a wife named Rebecca Twigly and a son Oscar Dylan Judd. And all that stuff bout him being a dancer is not the footy player all the carlton fans know. '' Christopher Judd (born 8 September, 1983) is the captain of the West Coast Eagles in the Australian Football League. He is a midfielder noted for his explosiveness, devastating turn of speed, and uncanny ability to kick goals from both sides of his body, often leading to him being credited as the most explosive midfielder in the game. His remarkable list of accomplishments at just 22 years of age, along with his game-breaking ability, have led some to consider him to be one of the top players in the league. Exploding onto the Scene - Debut Season With his attractive physical package, standing at 189cm and with an impressive frame, coupled with his outstanding athletic abilities, Judd was one of few draftees to be already physically equipped for the gruelling and demanding game at AFL level. As such, Judd made his debut for the Eagles in Round 2 of the 2002 Premiership Season, but refused to enter the AFL ranks quietly - exploding onto the footballing scene with an impressive 19 disposal, 4 tackle effort, which also yielded the boy many dubbed 'The Dynamite Kid' a goal. Judd would continue his rich vein of form for much of the remainder of the season, capturing the attention of the footballing world with his explosive speed, game-breaking ability, and knack for taking over games. He would play the remaining 22 games, finishing with outstanding averages of 15 disposals, 2 marks, 3 tackles, and a goal a game. If it were not for fellow budding superstar Nick Riewoldt of the Saints, Judd would have landed the coveted AFL Rising Star Award, instead having to settle for 2nd place in what was one of the most fruitful years of young talent in decades. Nevertheless, Judd capped off his explosive debut season with a 3rd placing in the Eagles Club Champion Award, a remarkable effort for a rookie-year player, and by representing Australia in the annual International Rules Series. Rising Star to Superstar After following up his debut season with another stunning year in 2003, much speculation surrounded the rising star on his contract status. Whilst Judd insisted he was rather happy in West Australia, tabloids, specifically that in Victoria, were more than happy to add fuel to speculation Judd would return to his home state of Victoria. Judd, however, stayed true to the club that drafted him, signing a new two year deal that would keep him in WA until the end of 2005. 2004 saw the then 20-year-old Judd appointed as one of four Eagles vice captains, a testimony to his ever-growing status around the footballing world and own maturity as a footballer. He would later serve as West Coast's acting captain for five matches as skipper Ben Cousins battled with injury. With two seasons under his belt, Judd looked set to complete his transformation from rising star to genuine superstar of the competition; and to the general awe of the football world, he did just that. Opening the season with a scorching 23 disposal, 6 tackles, and 4 goal effort against the Western Bulldogs, Judd went on to play all 22 games for the season, averaging 22 disposals, 4 tackles, and a goal a game, all the while continuing to torch direct opponents and opposition teams with his uncanny ability to break open games. Not just all glamour though, Judd led the competition in hard-ball gets and ended the season as the Eagles leader in tackles, inside 50s, loose-ball gets and kicks. His remarkable '04 campaign was topped in late September when he became the youngest ever Brownlow Medal winner since Gavin Wanganeen in 1993, holding out the Adelaide Crows' Mark Ricciuto to finish off the season with the game's highest individual honour at just 20 years of age in only his 3rd season of AFL Football. In perhaps more controversial matters, Judd's girlfriend, model Rebecca Twigley, managed to steal the man of the moment's thunder by donning a revealing red dress which soon appeared in newspapers across the country. In a stunning flourish of awards, Judd was also named to his first All Australian Team as a wingman, and won his first West Coast Eagles’ Club Champion Award. Juddy is the best player ever. Trivia *Played his first game at age seven with East Sandringham Juniors, who have named a club award, the Chris Judd Perpetual Trophy, after him *Has his own column, called "Juddy's Jibe", on the West Coast Eagles website *Scored a 96 in his VCE External links * duh * he plays for carlton See also *List of nicknames used in Australian Rules afl idiots Judd, Chris Judd, Chris Judd, Chris Judd, Chris Judd, Chris Judd, Chris